


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°7 : « Briser le contrôle »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, What You Want - Evanescence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious préférait avoir le contrôle de n'importe quelle situation, mais son Maître lui a appris que cela n'était pas toujours possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo les gens ! J'suis à l'heure cette semaine, comme vous pouvez le remarquer :)  
> Comme vous pouvez certainement le constater, j'ai fait grimper le rating du recueil à M, en raison du drabble qui suit, qui est trop dark pour que je m'abstienne de prévenir les lecteurs. Je ne sais pas si ce sera le seul drabble aussi sombre, mais si vous ne voulez pas lire celui-ci, celui de la semaine prochaine est prévu tout publics x')
> 
> Le drabble de la semaine va vous faire retrouver Darths Plagueis et Sidious (que cela faisait longtemps... xD), et plusieurs sources d'inspiration sont passées par là. Tout d'abord, la principale : les merveilleuses fanfictions de Darth Videtur sur ce duo de Sith *0* Puis une secondaire, qui résulte plus de mon cerveau dépravé que d'autre chose : la chanson « What You Want » d'Evanescence.

Avoir le contrôle était la chose que désirait le plus Sidious, plus encore même que le pouvoir. Par ailleurs, il voyait le pouvoir comme une extension, une conséquence du contrôle.

Lorsque Cosinga Palpatine, père abusif, dominait son jeune fils, Sheev haïssait son propre état de soumission. En tuant l'objet récurrent de ses cauchemars, il était parvenu à récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Plagueis avait bien compris tout cela, ainsi, le principal objectif qu'il avait fixé pour l'entraînement de son jeune apprenti avait été de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, mais qu'il avait tout de même un intérêt personnel à y parvenir. Douleur physique, torture psychologique, abus sexuels – Plagueis n'avait fait l'impasse sur aucune des armes qu'il avait eues à sa disposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est sombre. Oui, c'est tordu. Non, je ne pense pas m'arrêter là, j'envisage d'écrire un jour d'autres petits drabbles basés sur les idées que Darth Videtur a implantées dans mon cerveau à cause (ou grâce à ?) ses fanfictions x')


End file.
